1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to audio processing devices and, particularly, to an audio processing device capable of compensating audio signals.
2. Description of Related Art
With nonlinear characteristics of an electronic device, a frequency response curve of an audio amplifier of an electronic device remains flat in a middle frequency band, it decreases obviously in a high frequency band and a low frequency band. When the audio amplifier amplifies the audio signals, the gains of the audio signals fall in the high frequency band and the low frequency band while increasing in the middle frequency band.
It is well known that the high frequency band and the low frequency band of the audio signals are two important keys to form quality sound. The decrease of the high frequency band causes the sound to be scattered. The decrease of the low frequency band causes the sound to be tinny and distorted.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an audio compensation unit, which can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.